


Once Upon A Day at the Mid-Summer

by Rexa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Keseharian pasangan DaiSuga sebagai sensei di TK Karasuno.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu adalah milik Haruichi Furudate.  
> Rexa hanya meminjam karakter-karakter buatan beliau dalam fanfiksi ini. Keuntungan yang rexa dapatkan adalah kesempatan untuk dapat bersenang-senang dengan imajinasi rexa bersama para karakter Haikyuu.  
> Happy reading~

Hari itu hari yang cerah di bulan  
Agustus di pertengahan musim panas  
yang bergelora. Udara cukup panas  
dengan suhu udara nyaris melampaui  
angka tiga puluh derajat celcius.

  
Namun meskipun dalam cuaca panas,  
anak-anak TK Karasuno tetap bermain  
dengan penuh semangat.  
Hinata dan Kageyama berkejaran,  
berlomba lari. Tsukishima memilih  
membaca buku cerita bergambar di  
bawah pohon sakura nan rindang  
bersama Sawamura-sensei dan anak-  
anak lainnya.

  
Sementara Tanaka dan Nishinoya, anak kelas B asyik memandangi Kiiro, bayi kura-kura brazil yang asyik berenang di akuarium yang terletak di samping akuarium ikan mas koki. Kedua akuarium itu berjejer  
di atas meja di kelas.

  
Sugawara-sensei tersenyum lebar kala mengamati kegiatan anak-anak TK bersama para guru di siang yang kosong itu. Jam pelajaran telah  
selesai, tapi para siswa belum pulang  
karena mereka merencanakan untuk kemping di sekolah, dalam rangka menyambut musim panas dan mengikuti acara Natsu-matsuri yang diselenggarakan di kuil yang tak jauh dari sekolah.

Mereka berencana akan mengunjungi kuil tempat festival itu diadakan bersama-sama nanti malam, dan dilanjutkan dengan acara menginap bersama di sekolah.

  
Sebuah isak tangis yang tertangkap  
dalam pendengarannya membuat  
Suga-sensei--begitu ia dipanggil--  
menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara  
berasal, dan menemukan Yamaguchi  
sedang menangis sambil memegangi  
kakinya yang lecet akibat terjatuh di  
lorong kelas. Suga-sensei segera  
mendekati Yamaguchi untuk menolongnya.

  
"Yamaguchi-kun... sudah tidak apa-  
apa. Mana yang sakit?" tanyanya  
sambil menepuk punggung bocah  
manis itu untuk menenangkannya.

  
Terisak Yamaguchi menunjuk lututnya  
yang berdarah. "I-ni sen-sei ... sakit...."

  
Sugawara tersenyum. "Kita obati di UKS, ya?"

  
Raut takut tampak di wajah  
Yamaguchi, ragu. Namun senyum  
lembut yang terpoles di wajah  
Sugawara membuat Yamaguchi  
menganggukkan kepala.

  
Sugawara pun membawa Yamaguchi  
ke UKS. Sesampainya di sana,  
Sugawara membersihkan luka di lutut  
Yamaguchi dengan obat pencuci luka  
dan mengoleskan obat merah dengan  
kapas pada luka lalu menempelkan  
plester luka. Yamaguchi meringis tapi  
senyum dari sang sensei membuatnya  
lupa pada sakit yang tadi menderanya.

  
"Nah, selesai." Yamaguchi kembali  
tersenyum. "Tidak sakit lagi kan?"

  
Bocah empat tahun itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya.  
"Telima kasih, sensei."

  
Sugawara mengangguk-anggukkan  
kepalanya sembari mengacak pelan  
rambut coklat Yamaguchi. "Ayo, kita  
main lagi!" ajaknya.

  
Yamaguchi berteriak girang, benar-benar telah lupa pada lututnya yang  
sakit dan kembali menuju ke arah  
teman-temannya dan bermain bersama lagi.

  
Seseorang menghampiri Sugawara dan berdiri di sampingnya. Sugawara  
tersenyum saat mengetahui bahwa Sawamura yang berdiri di sampingnya.

  
"Seperti biasa, kau selalu bisa  
mengatasi masalah yang terjadi pada  
anak-anak ya, Suga?"

  
"Dai-sensei ini bicara apa? Bukankah  
Daichi-sensei juga selalu bisa membuat mereka tertawa?"

  
Sawamura terkekeh. "Tidak sebagus  
dan setelaten dirimu yang bisa  
membuat mereka menurut hanya  
dengan senyuman dan bujukanmu, Suga-sensei. Kau menangani mereka dengan baik. Otsukare."

  
Sugawara tersenyum. "Kuanggap hal  
itu sebagai pujian, Daichi-sensei."

  
"Kuharap nantinya, anak-anak kita  
akan semanis mereka, dan mereka bisa menurut padaku, tak hanya padamu."

  
Sugawara mengangguk-anggukkan  
kepalanya."Aku setuju, mereka  
memang anak-anak yang ma--eh??"

  
Kening Sugawara berkerut. Telinganya  
... tadi tak salah dengar kan?

  
Sementara itu Sawamura tersenyum  
penuh arti pada Sugawara yang kini  
telah menutupi wajahnya yang memerah tersipu dengan kedua  
tangannya. Sawamura menyenggol  
lengan Sugawara. Sugawara mendelik.

  
Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan  
Sawamura untuk mencuri kecupan di  
pipi Sugawara dan segera kabur ke  
arah anak-anak yang asyik bermain di  
bawah pohon. Mengabaikan  
Sugawara-sensei yang sibuk  
memalingkan wajahnya merona bak  
udang yang matang terpanggang.

  
"Hai anak-anak, Sensei boleh ikut  
bermain bersama kan?"

  
"YEEEEEEEIIIIIII!!! AYO MAIN  
BELSAMA DAI-SENSEI!!!"

  
Sugawara mengumpat dalam hati.  
'Daichi, sialan!'

.  
.  
.  
.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca ^_^ semoga teman-teman terhibur. Sampai jumpa~
> 
> Rexa, signing out....


End file.
